The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic device stands, and more particularly, to a device stand that allows users to stably support an electronic device while capturing document images for analysis and processing.
Use of portable electronic devices, such as cellular smartphones and tablet computers, has proliferated as individuals use these devices to perform an ever-increasing variety of tasks, including Internet browsing, sending and receiving emails and text messages, capturing photographic images and videos, and document editing and processing. Some applications, such as two-dimensional barcode scanning or optical character recognition, require users to capture photographic images of documents so that the images can be processed for information or reformatted and edited. It is often desirable to place the portable electronic device in an upright position to facilitate viewing, typing, and the capture of high-quality photographic images that can be reliably scanned and processed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable electronic device stand that allows users to place the electronic device in a stable, upright position for convenient viewing and typing. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stand that facilitates the acquisition of high-quality photographic images that can be reliably processed.